hallmark_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Miralise Paris Sinclair
|name = Miralise Paris Sinclair |image = -------------------------------------------------------------------> |Gender = Female |Age = 15 |Hair Color = Brown |Eye Color = Violet |Birthday = December 24th |Height = 5’2 |Weight = 94lb |Address = You do not need to know. |Occupation(s) = Student at Hallmark Academy . |Aliases = Mira,Alise,Paris,Lissie,Annalise |Family = Mother,Father,Elsie(Sister),Paige(Sister). |Friends = They are down below. |Relationships = Not looking for any |Pets(s) = I don’t like pets |Enemies = People who annoy me |Interests = Reading,Traveling |Education =Hallmark Academy |Talent = Singer, actress |Weaknesses = Distractions |First appearance = My birth |Last appearance = My death |Portrayer = ?}} Appearance Hair Colour: Brown Eye Colour: Violet Trademark: My Violet eyes. Family: The Sinclair’s Family Member: Mrs. Sinclair : My step-mother . My real mother died in childbirth. She’s the best and she treats me like her own. Mr. Sinclair: My real father. I’m his little girl . I love him. I look just like him besides my violet eyes I get that from my mom. Paige Sinclair: My bratty younger sister . We are like frenemies. Let’s just I get along better with her twin sister Elsie. Elsie Sinclair: Like my bestfriend . Too bad she’s paige’s twin. History: I was born on December 24th to my father and his current (now dead) girlfriend . When my mother died, a few months later my dad met my stepmom and got married and had my two step sisters. I have moved around all my life . I was born in Paris, France but then my dad traveled to Poland to meet my step-mother. After a few months my step-mother got pregnant but went into early labor 6 months later having Paige in June and then didn’t give birth for another three months which was when she gave birth to Elsie in September . We moved to Britain and then after a few years we moved to New York and I got accepted here. Personality: I am described as bipolar for some reason because one minute I can be happy but the next I can be sad or angry but most of the time charismatic . For some reason people say I’m perky. Relationships With Other Students: Andy Lace: Andy is very cool. We’re tots friends. I love his style of music. Becky Base: Becky is okay, once you see past her, he’s not as gorgeous as every boy thinks. Caterina Alexson: Caterina or whatever she calls herself needs to step off for some reason I don’t know , we got off on the wrong foot and she hates me. But that chick is crazy and belongs in a mental institution. Jamie Baker: Jamie is scary , let’s just say that . Roberto Lake: Best friend ever ! Totally gets me ! People tease us and say were soulmates . Maybe…. Aroma Chambers Best girl-friend I could ever have . She is just way to sweet and kind . Tamera Smith Three words , I don ‘t Like Tamera . Trivia: 1. I was born in Paris. 2. I have a step-mother 3. I can sing 4. I have violet eyes 5. I have two step-sisters who go Hallmark Academy with me.'